Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and in particular to an electronic device with a heat-dissipation structure.
Description of the Related Art
The performance of laptop computers is getting better and better, at the cost of a lot of heat being generated by the processor in the host of the laptop computer. If the heat cannot be exhausted from the host in time, it will lead to the laptop computer not working properly.
It is generally known that one heat dissipation method is to increase the number of heat-dissipation elements, such as fans, heat fins and heat pipes, inside the host. Moreover, heat pipes are utilized to connect the heat source, such as the processor p, to the cooling fins, and fans are used to exhaust the heat of the fins out of the host.
However, the laptop computer will draw more power to run the fans that dissipate the heat. Therefore, the battery time of the laptop computer suffers. Moreover, since the operation of the fan directly or indirectly produces noise, it will decrease the comfort of using laptop computers. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a solution for improving the heat-dissipation structure of the laptop computer.